


Queen's Devoted

by Krymsin



Series: Bonnie Bennett Defense Squad [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bamon Week, Dirty Talk, Domme!Bonnie, Ew, F/M, Fix-It, I-I think I'm actually writing Slow Burn Y'all, Magic, Magical Bond, Slow Burn, Sub!Damon, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krymsin/pseuds/Krymsin
Summary: Damon refuses to give up on Bonnie Bennett. Not even for a second.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this at work, to stay awake. Hope you enjoy. Tell me how you like it.

Bonnie and Damon had been in the Prison World for months. In the beginning it had been antagonistic and biting, but as their isolation set in they gravitated towards each other. At first, as seeking each other out to start fights. Fights that usually ended with Damon on the floor recovering from an aneurysm. Then it turned into pointless arguments that ended with one storming away from the other. Pointless arguments turned to bickering, and bickering to talking in one of their beds at night because the other didn’t want to sleep alone.

 

Time passed and they grew closer with each passing day. Resentment gave way to respect and respect to friendship. One drunken night lead them from sleeping in separate rooms to sharing a bed and crying their sorrows, respectively, to one another. It grew from there.

* * *

 

Damon lays across Bonnie’s bed in the room of the boarding house she had chosen. It had been dark and dreary, but she used her magic to fix it to more happy tones. Cool pastels and white coupled with the natural light made it feel more homey to her. When Damon had walked in the day she had done this, he hadn’t recognized the room.

 

They lay draped across her queen sized bed that had been covered in mint green and white bedding. Damon in loose grey sweatpants and no shirt, no pretense of the sex laden image he had projected to those in Mystic Falls for the last 3 years. His hair a messy crow nest around his head, as it rests against a pillow. On his stomach rests Bonnie’s head, pillowed on his abdomen. She speaks to continue their favorite game.

 

“I hate the texture of pears. It’s like they were supposed to be hairy, but...they’re not.” She ends her sentence with a glare at the air in front of her, as though she could see the reviled fruit.

 

Damon lets out a bark of laughter at her ridiculousness, before he continues. “I hate the color yellow, because I can’t pull it off. Couldn’t do it when I was alive. Can’t pull it off now, with my eternally fine, eternally pasty white ass!” His face seems even more dejected at his lost ability to tan.

 

“Well at least it’s still fine.” Their eyes meet in the ensuing silence before they bust out laughing. Wiping tears from his eyes he urges Bonnie on.

 

“Ok. Okay! I hated when all the white dude-bros at Whitmore started flirting with “I’ve never been with a black girl before.” She pitched her voice low and made a decidedly dumb face to match her words.

 

“Y i k e s.” His own face spoke volumes.

Bonnie went on. “Yikes for real, but really? I am a grown ass woman. Bitch, don’t play with me!” The witch looked at Damon with a mug still on her face, as though he was to validate what she felt.

 

Icy blue met forest green and he deadpanned, while pitching his voice high.

 

“Yaaaas Queen!” He completed it with a lazily sassy snap in the air.

 

Bonnie smacked his chest. “I hate you!” There was absolutely none of the old heat in the sentenced.

 

Damon grabbed the hand that hit him, twining their fingers together.

 

“Ah ah, my turn.” He thought for a moment before he next spoke. “I hate that everyone compares me to Stefan. Like they meet me and then him and look at me like _I'm_ wrong. As if I'm not supposed to be my own person.” His eyes grew annoyed, but softened when he felt Bonnie slender little witch fingers grip his in comfort.

 

“I hate how everyone expects me to act different than Caroline and Elena. That I'm the responsible one, like I'm supposed to be their guiding light when there's trouble.” The seemed to get lost in her head. “I hate that everyone makes me feel so disposable.” The young witch’s voice broke on the last word and she turned her face away from him to hide her tears.

 

Her hand still in his he turned, he pulled her up his body to cradle her head on his chest.

 

“I hate that I made you feel that way.” He sai as if they were still playing their game. He tucked her head under his chin and brought their clasped hands up to his face, to kiss hers.

 

"You are the least disposable of us all. And if we ever make it home, I'll prove it to you. Make you believe it. You hear me Bennett? You are the most important among us all."

 

"Thank you, Damon."

 

As they laid there and the young witch's cries quieted, Damon swore he would never make Bonnie Bennett feel disposable again.

________________________________________________________________________

 

Damon yelled as Bonnie was Attacked by Kai. They had been so close to leaving together with the Ascendant. Back to their lives.

 

He looked at Kai as he reloaded his crossbow before his eyes fell on where the Ascendant had fallen.

 

"Go for that and the next one goes through her heart."

 

Damon looked at it again, before speeding to Bonnie. "I gotcha. I gotcha." He tore the arrow out of her, before tearing his wrist open to heal her. But before he could she caught his attention.

 

"Damon no!"

 

He saw how the weaselly son if a bitch sneaking his way to the Ascendant and quickly slammed him into a cave wall, only to get an arrow to the gut for his troubles. He struggled with the trapped Siphon.

 

"Bonnie! Get out of here!" He grunted through the pain.

 

"I'm not gonna make it." Her voice was a sad resignedness to it. Her hand shot out. "But you are! Motus!"

 

Suddenly Kai was gone and Damon was dragged backwards and facing Bonnie. Before he knew what was happening she threw the Ascendant into his hands.

 

There he stood in the light of the eclipse, frozen, sinking feeling in his gut.

 

"No! No!" And then he was gone.

 

As Kai yelled his anger, Bonnie smiled with tears in her eyes, then her vision went black.


	2. Do It For Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do It For Her, my good readers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with them good fics!

Damon was tired. So unbelievably tired. Bonnie had sent him home without her and he refused the stand for it! Everything was a wreck. No one was fit to help him try and get her back, or had given up. Elena had, had her memories of him compelled away and Jeremy was drowning his sorrows in booze and co-ed pussy.

 

For the first time in weeks he sulked and drank. He tried to stay strong, find someone, anyone! Who would help him rescue her from that fucking sociopath  Kai! He had gone to Alaric and his new girlfriend. 

 

Begged for help, because Bonnie deserved all that he was able. But she refused. Her siblings refused, saying if she was trapped with Kai she was as good as dead.

 

But Bonnie wasn't dead. She was a fighter and he refuses to think otherwise. So it was that vicious vehement denial that his mission began.

 

His mission that lead him to the middle of the forest to the Witch's House with Lucy Bennett.

 

They found an ancient ritual that allowed them to call on all Bennett witches' power, with the sacrifice of blood, magical energy, and Devotion.

 

The best way Lucy had explained it in he could understand is it was like a Sire Bond, as she had found little effects this ritual had on vampires. 

 

Damon hadn't cared. He owned Bonnie his life a hundred times over. He would do this for her. For all her sacrifice and selflessness.

 

They stood in the middle of a circle candles. The spell ingredients mixed in a bowl with their blood. They clasped hands and recited the incantation.

 

The candles fire flared up around them, creating a wall that nearly scorched their skin. Then a high pitched noise followed as they chanted. The wall of fire turned a bright white, engulfing Damon and Lucy in a flash. 

 

As the light dimmed they realized they were surrounded by a snowy forest. The trees thick, and covered in white. The chill of the air was obvious with their breathing and was only made more apparent by the circle of scorched earth at their feet. Steam rose up from where the flames met with now melted snow.  

 

Lucy and Damon looked at each other, before the vampire nodded his head. Lucy pulled an athame from her belt and cut her hand. She let  her blood drip clockwise around the circumference of the circle. When she finished, Damon gave her his hand and she ran the ceremonial knife across it. Damon allowed his blood to drip around the circle counter-clockwise. Then they clasped their bleeding palms together and Lucy shouted into the frozen night.

 

“I call forth the Bennett Ancestors! We beseech you!”

 

The wind picked up, blowing snow around them. It picked up so violently that it looked as if a blizzard raged around them. Them could see and hear nothing over the wind and snow. 

 

Suddenly everything stopped . They wind stopped and the snow fell. It fell to reveal to very familiar Bennett Witches. Emily and Sheila Bennett stood before the duo looking at them impassively. Emily was the one who spoke first.

 

“Speak your purpose.” The statement may have left Emily’s mouth, her voice was not her own however. It was as if thousands of voice were clambering to speak at once.

 

Lucy and Damon swallowed back their unease and spoke together as the spell required. “We are here to offer up the sacrifice of  Blood and Devotion for the ability to retrieve Bonnie Bennett.”

 

The cacophony of voices came out of Sheila’s mouth this time “And the Devoted?” 

 

Before the  Damon Salvatore fell to his knees. “Mine. My life for Bonnie’s.” His tone spoke only of certainty. Despite it the two witches laughed.

 

“Life? What you offer is more than the life your vampirism has gifted you. You Devote your being, your existence. Nee, your very soul to Bonnie Bennett, if it is sufficient.” Sheila’s puppet said. “You give your entire Essence to one of our line.You will be hers. Your existence will be for her.”

 

Damon’s face was only more determined. “What ever I need to give to bring Bonnie back, so be it.” He spoke with finality in his tone and his eyes were hard. He meant what he said.

 

The dead witches looked over at each other and nodded. Emily held her hand out to him, motioning for the athame in his still bloody hand. She cut her palms before giving it to Sheila to cut her own and handing it to Lucy again.

 

Lucy cut through Damon’s dark button up with the athame to reveal pale unblemished skin. She locked eyes with him. “You ready?” His expression was earnest.

“Do it.”

 

She began carving sigils into his skin, with the blood covered dagger. Like the wounds on his hand, the sigils didn’t heal. Blood ran down from his left peck, directly over his heart. Then the Bennetts  placed one of their bleeding palms over the wound, as they clasped hands with the others.

 

Lucy’s many voices started chanting low. If not for his vampirism he doubt he’d have heard her. Her voice rose as she continued and Lucy and Sheila joined in stereo. All their eyes had gone white and as Damon looked up into their faces from his kneeling position on the ground, he felt heat spreading through him. It started at his chest wound and expanded outward to his limbs. It was like stepping into a warn clearing on a Summer day.

 

He felt  it as the Bennetts dug through his soul to the magic that made him a vampire. They latched onto it and it rang out as a hard tug. Their chanting picked up just then before Puppet Emily spoke. “Something...Is not right. There is another magic.A  _ witch’s  _ magic. It was dormant but, we awoke it. How can this be?” 

 

The thousand voices conveyed confused distress at this revelation. At least that what Damon thought. His senses were muffled. Everything was coming through as if it were under water. A warm wet blanket that wrapped around him. Wrapped around his soul, claiming it. The transition wasn’t violent, however.

 

But rather soft, in its embrace. Damon had no idea what it was, but made him feel grounded for the first time in 145 years. Heat engulfed Damon’s body as the noise around him dimmed. He focused on the heat and it was as if he’d stepped out of the cold, into the sunlight.

 

Damon could hear the chattering voices of thousands of witches leaving the mouths of the dead Bennetts. Languages confounded and bastardized as they spoke. They seemed to be arguing, he realized. Chattering voices going back and forth about his magic until one word was spat out.

 

_ “Heretic!” _

 

The Sheila’s face was contorted in disgust as she said it.

 

“What on this green Earth, is a Heretic?” Lucy voiced in concern.

 

“It’s a witch whose magic hasn’t left them, after turning.” Emily’s puppet explained. “Instead of binding the magic making him a vampire to Bonnie’s, we’ve awoken dormant magic from before he was turned. It has connected itself to Bonnie’s instead.”

As she finished her sentence, Damon felt a cool feeling spreading from the center of his chest, outwards. The cool feeling collided with the warm one. The sensation that spread through him was amazing. Better than sex. Better than blood. Better than anything he’s ever felt. It was like he was  _ home. _

Then suddenly he could see Bonnie. See Kai dragging her out of the cave. Bonnie stabbing Kai, and getting away to patch herself up. How she got away with the ascendant. Missing the last piece. Kai taunting her. Her sending her magic away wit Mrs.Cuddles, as he captured her again. 

 

The visions cut off there, leaving the newly Devoted, with a sick feeling. 

 

Kai had gotten to Bonnie, because he wasn’t there. He hadn’t been there to protect her! She was stuck with a psycho, powerless and hurt and it was his fault!

 

Damon looked at the Bennett witches before him. “What’s happening, what does this mean? How will this affect me saving Bonnie?” The edge of his voice was reaching just this side of hysterical. The panic was gripping his heart, filling the edge of his vision in darkness.

 

But just as soon as it had gripped his heart, he felt that warm feeling from earlier fighting it back. Returning his calm. His safety.

 

“It can only help you, considering it is the way this ritual is meant to be done. One witch to another witch. We have no way of knowing how it will affect the outcome of the ritual.” The spirits spoke through Sheila.

 

Damon struggled to his feet. “But it worked? I’m her Devoted, now? We can save her?”

 

He watched as the Sheila’s opened her mouth, but no sound came out at first. Her face seemed to stutter, before actual sound came out. 

 

“Yes, and you damn sure better save my Grandbaby, Damon Salvatore.”

 

Damon jumped at the change of voices, surprised. He hadn’t been expecting it, but he recovered  quickly.

 

“Yes Ma’am.” He a hard focused look in his eyes and a fierce determination in his veins. 

 

He turned to Lucy. “Are you ready?”

  
  


The young witch grabbed his bleeding palm with her own, and looked at the Spirits in front of her. “Thank you.”

 

Lucy then slammed her other on the runes over Damon’s heart.

 

“Finite Incantatem.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry on the delay, my life has been hectic, but less so now. I got my own place with my sister and her boyfriend, but we can really afford wifi right now so it's rough with writing cuz I hate doing it on my phone.
> 
> I write on the wifi at my job mostly and I'm working on like 2 other fic and any oneshot ideas that smacks me in my face, so i apologize in advanced. 
> 
> Also also also! I'm going to try and do more moodboards for these niggas so i can put more up on my twitter and IG. Both are SpokenTherapy. So if y'all wanna follow what i'm making progress on then, Imma try and update on those!


	3. FLY HIGH!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devoted Rituals after math and The Awakening of Damon's powers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know this chapter is SUPER fucking short, but i wanted to give yall something for being so loyal. I halfed this chapter, because i realized it could be it's own thing so it is coming. And it's finally a Bonnie chapter, so thats...good....? Look im trying y'all. I absolutely appreciated every single one of yalls reviews and I hope you keep them coming because they keep me motivated!

Damon and Lucy were back in the woods in front of the Witches’ House. Damon felt dizzy and tried to acclimate himself with his surroundings, but it wasn’t working.

 

“Wha-what the hell is THAT!” It was as if he could feel everything that was alive! All their life forces surging toward him and hitting him at once.

 

“That would be the magic connecting you to nature. Normal witches who are born with their power, feel this from birth. For someone as old as you, and a vampire to feel it for the first time, must be very jarring.”

 

He was getting flashes of the surrounding habitat. Birds and insects. Trees and other plant life. The souls of the Witches’ House felt like something other than uncomfortable and eerie.

 

He could feel the earth breathe life into each and every living thing. How it’s blessing ran through the land. Ran through  _ him _ . 

 

“How do you deal with this?” He panted out and looked down at his hands, whose palm were buried in the ground below him. He had unknowingly fallen to his knees, as his hands clenched into a fist into the leaves that littered the forest floor.

 

Lucy concernedly watched that new Heretic on the ground. “Our bodies were born to handle this type of magic. You only need to find an anchor. Something to connect you to what the earth has given us.” she stepped closer and kneeled beside him.

 

“You can do this Damon. 

 

"You must try and anchor yourself to something. Find common ground with the power that has awoken in you."

 

His hands clench in the dirt under his palms. "How?!" 

 

“Find your focus. Something that grounds you to nature. It should resonate with your soul.”

“Your running commentary really isn’t helping!” He grunted out in his trademarked sarcasm. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on the life around him.  

 

He stretched his senses out until he felt a calm in the chaos of his mind. In his mind’s eye he could see small dark figures scattered through the trees resting peacefully.

 

“Crows.” his mind supplied absently. He advance forward mentally and could see his presence sweep over them. They shuttered awake and looked around.

 

“Can you hear me?” Damon tried to communicate with them.

 

“Caw!”

 

The noise was echoed back throughout the Murder. He found that he could understand them despite not being in his own crow form.

 

He focused more on them, trying to convey without words what he was doing.

 

With the beat of dozens of wings they were in the air. They circled in the sky. A cacophony of cawing filled Damon’s mind. He felt the magic he’d been struggling with start to plateau into a calm cool ocean like feeling. The tranquil magic of nature washed over him. 

 

The crows had landed back in the trees and looked too Damon’s presence. He thought for a moment before sending out a wave of gratitude to them.

 

“Thank you. Thank you all so much.”

 

The birds preened under his gratitude. “CAW!” 

 

Damon pulled away from the clearing. He came back to himself, gasping on the ground in front of Lucy’s feet.

 

“Well?” Lucy stood in front of him,  crouched in his face. Her hands were cupping his jaw, holding his head up. “Are you okay? Did you find your anchor?”

 

Damon, still taking wholly unneeded breaths, answered. “I found it-Them. My magic anchored itself to crows. I can still feel everything, but I’m not being overwhelmed by it anymore.  It calm, but not. Tranquil yet...chaotic.”

 

Lucy grinned at him. “That’s nature for you.” She stood from her crouch and held her hand out to Damon. He took it and stood up.

 

He had expected to experience dizziness, however all he felt was the cool pulsing beat of his magic. He wondered at it. He had this Power that coursed through him. Was coursing through him, because of his devotion to Bonnie. Because he was Bonnie’s Devoted. A path he chose because he cared for her so deeply.

 

He would honor that choice. He would honor the Power becoming her Devoted had given him.

 

He glanced at Lucy. “Let’s go get our girl.” 

 

He would bring her back home.

  
  


Back to him.

  
  
  
  



End file.
